Team work doesn't always work
by Dairi
Summary: Me on a sugar high. o.0; Eer, people that don't like each other have to team up an' do things-first thing, cooking something.


M'kay, this is my first kind of sugar hype story-type thing, so please be kind. And, I'm so sorry if I got Duke's last name wrong! --;; Oh, and I would like to give a big 'Thank you!' to Neosun7 for agreeing to put Vye and Violet in this story! *Hands her a big card that says 'thank you!'*  
  
Oh, and there may be a lot of OOCness in this, so...yeah.  
  
~~  
  
Sara: Alright folks, here it is! The moment you have probably not been waiting for...!  
  
Sahera: *Mumbles angerly* Just get on with it, Hikari... It's bad enough you got me out of bed so early. *Yawns*  
  
Sara: *Sighs* It's almost 8:40 at night, yami.  
  
Sahera: Yeah, so? It's too early! Now, if you don't start soon, I'm going to sleep... Second thought, I will anyway.  
  
Sara: *Rolls her eyes* Alright, you can whilst I do the disclaimer. We dun own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! And, we don't own Vye nor Violet! They are the creation of another authoress here. Okie? Okie! Now, to get my yami up... Oh yeah, I'm Sara, this is my yami, Sahera!  
  
Sahera: *Snoring* ... *Mumbles in sleep* It's pronounced Sara-eating chickens... ... ...I mean, Saherea... .And I'd think they know we're yami and Hikari by now... *Continues snoring*  
  
Sara: *Puts her hands on her hips* Well...So! I've never really been in a story before, so the people dunno that! And, just to...clear things up more, I guess...*Sighs* Anyway, this story has a lot of cast! So, first everyone has to get here. Now, how will I get everyone here...? Oh wait, I'm the authoress of this story! *Snaps fingers and everyone appears*  
  
Everyone that just arrived: ...*blinks...*Looks around confused*  
  
Yugi: Uh, where are we?  
  
Yami: No idea...  
  
Joey: And I was about to win that duel, too! *Grumps*  
  
Sahera: *Rolls eyes* Yes, riiight, in your dreams perhaps.  
  
Joey: Waahhh!! What's she doin' here!? ...*Looks around and sees Sara, too.* Oh no, she must be writin' a story...  
  
Seto: No, really? Let's get this over with, I need to get back to my work.  
  
Weevil: And what the heck am I doing here?!  
  
Sara: ...Good question. Oop, musta made a mistake. Oh well, bye bye! *Weevil disappears*  
  
Mia: ...Couldn't you just make me disappear like that? Plleeeeeeeeaasee?  
  
Sara: Well, since you asked nicely...no!  
  
Mia: *pouts*  
  
Ryou: Well, what is this story about? I would like to know if I am supposed to be I it...  
  
Sara: Ahh, and that you are my fine-feathered friend! This story is--  
  
Ryou: ...Uh, I'm...I don't have feathers.  
  
Sara: Would you like them?  
  
Ryou: Not really, no.  
  
Sara: Then be quite and let me explain the story!  
  
Ryou: *Stays quite*  
  
Sara: Better. Okay, now, the story is about teamwork! You have to work with the one you hate the most! And, you must work as a team, or...or...I'll do something so evil, even I can't think of it! Well, at least for the moment anyway...  
  
Everyone: *Groans*  
  
Sara: Hehehee... Alright, now, let's start with...Tristan! You are teamed up with... Duke Devlin!  
  
Tristan and Duke: Nooo!! Anyone but HIM!! *Each points at the other*  
  
Sara: Nope nope, and, I'd better not hear another complaint. Or...or, I'll... do...something! Something neither of you would like, M'kay? That clear?  
  
Tristan and Duke: *Mumble while glaring at the other* Crystal.  
  
Sara: All right, next is...Mia and Tea!  
  
Mia and Tea: *Look at the other and shrug* I...guess it's...bearable.  
  
Sara: Good, 'cause I wanted to include you two, but didn't know who I should put you with, soo... and next we have...Of forget this, I'll just name 'em all. *Calls off the names on a list she is holding in her hand* Yugi and Marik, Mokuba and Shadi, Isis and Malik, Ryou and Rebecca, Serenity and Rex Raptor.  
  
All that were named: *Sigh, or glare at the other.*  
  
Yami: Um...I wasn't listed, so, why am I here?  
  
Seto: Yeah. I'd like to know.  
  
Bakura: Same for me.  
  
Joey: Yeah! What gives?!  
  
Sara: Well, since you asked... Bakura, you and I are teamed up, since I thought you might try to kill your Hikari if I teamed you two up, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?  
  
Bakura: *Mumbles*...  
  
Sara: *Glares* And Joey, you are teamed with my yami, Sahera!  
  
Sahera: Why you little...If you weren't my Hikari, I'd...!  
  
Seto and Yami: Erm, what about us?  
  
Sara: *Grins innocently* Well, since you asked... Some friends of mine will be teamed up with you two! Come on out, guys!  
  
*Vye and Violet walk out to where all the others are*  
  
Violet: Um, why are we here again...?  
  
Vye: *Smiles* Because, I was bored and there was nothing to do in the house! And, I thought it would be good for you to get some exercise, yami!  
  
Violet: *Rolls her eyes* Oh joy... ... So where are we?  
  
Sara: *Happily* In my story!  
  
Sahera: Yeah, unfortunately you're in a story where you have to work as a team with someone you hate.  
  
Violet and Vye: *Eyes suddenly get really, really big* Oh no, and... Ahh!! (Vye)Seto is here!! (Violet) Yami is here!! *Both scream*  
  
Seto and Yami: *Glare at Vye and Violet*  
  
Sara: Yup, Vye, your with Seto, Violet, your with Yami. And, if I hear another scream or complaint...  
  
Sahera: *Rolls eyes* Yes yes, you'll do something very evil. Just get on with the blasted story already!!  
  
Sara: *Huffs* All right, all right... Geeze, some yamis...  
  
All yamis in room: *Glare* I heard that...  
  
Sara: *Big eyed* Erm, anyway, moving right along...Fist thing we'll do is play a game!  
  
Everyone: *Rolls eyes* Nah, really?  
  
Sara: *Starting to get mad* Let me explain first... And I'm running out of sug-Oh, I know!! ...What was that thought, oh I just lost it. Grr, what was it...!!  
  
Everyone in room: --;;;  
  
Sara: Oh yes, that's right! You have to help each other to...bake something!  
  
Everyone: o.o;;; B-bake something? But, some of us dunno how!(Tristan)  
  
Sara: Then, fix something up, I dunno... *Thinks: Man, this is going to be hard with Bakura...* All right then, let's get started! Everyone has their own kitchen to go to, so, go! Go now, shoo!  
  
Every team: *Goes into their kitchen*  
  
~ In Mia and Tea's kitchen ~  
  
Tea: *Jumping up and down* Ooh, I know what we should bake!  
  
Mia: *Watching boredly as Tea jumped up and down excitedly* Really? Then, out with it.  
  
Tea: *Smiling happily* Strawberry cake! With vanilla frosting!  
  
Mia: *Scrunches up her face* Um, why don't we make it chocolate instead?  
  
Tea: *Stops jumping and looks at Mia* No, I want Strawberry!  
  
Mia: *Blinks* You know, I'm not really sure I know how to make a Strawberry cake... Why not Chocolate with Strawberry icing?  
  
Tea: *Shakes her head* Strawberry with Vanilla icing!  
  
Mia: Chocolate with...some kind of icing!  
  
Tea: Strawberry!  
  
Mia: Chocolate!  
  
Tea: STRAWBERRY, DARN YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Mia: o.o; Uh, half Chocolate and half Strawberry...?  
  
Tea: *Happy face* Okay.  
  
(A few hours went by, but they finally got the cake done. Don't ask me how, though...That's another story. 0.o;; )  
  
Mia: Now we just have to put the icing on it...  
  
Tea: Yup! Vanilla icing! *Another happy face*  
  
Mia: I don't know, I was thinking, more like...Chocolate icing. Or, Lemon icing.  
  
Tea: *Giving Mia a weird look* What is it with you and chocolate, Mia?  
  
Mia: Um...I don't know. Anyway, Lemon, then?  
  
Tea: No, vanilla!  
  
(So, another argument, and half ended up with vanilla icing, the other half with lemon icing.)  
  
Tea: All right, we're finished now!! Yay!  
  
Mia: Yup. *Thinks: Thank goodness!*  
  
~ Seto and Vye's kitchen ~  
  
Seto: Well, what are you making?  
  
Vye: We're going to mak-Wait, me? What am I going to make? What are we going to make. And, I've decided something simple-Pie.  
  
Seto: There isn't any cameras in here, so how would she notice if I didn't do anything in it?  
  
Vye: Actually, *Points to a camera* there are some in here. So, you have to help.  
  
Seto: *Sighs, but gets up from where he was seated, although reluctantly* What kind of 'pie' will this be?  
  
Vye: *Looks at him strangely* Do you not want to cook a pie? Or is it that you've never cooked one? ...Well, I haven't either, but I'm sure it's easy.  
  
Seto: I don't need to answer any of what you just said. Let's get started, the sooner we finish this and I can get away from you the better.  
  
Vye: *Glares at him, then pulls out a cookbook* All right, let's see here... Okay, um, get all the stuff it says we need to make it! *Shoves the book at Seto*  
  
Seto: *takes the cookbook, although not too happy about it*  
  
*A few hours, a few broken eggs, and a bit of a mess later*  
  
Vye: *Exhausted* Who'd a known that making a cherry pie was such hard work... *wipes sweat off forehead*  
  
Seto: *Sitting down, not looking winded at all* I don't think it was too much work, you are just weak.  
  
Vye: *Glaring daggers* Am not! You didn't help very much, so you try making one!!  
  
Seto: *Calmly* I'd rather not, thank you.  
  
Vye: *Huffs* Well, we're down now, Mr. Too-stuck-up-to-help-bake-a-pie!  
  
Seto: *Raises an eyebrow* Help bake or help make? All that you do to bake it is put it in the oven, and you had me get it out.  
  
Vye:...! You know what I meant. Anyway, I think we're done now.  
  
Vye and Seto: *Thinking: Thank goodness! Now I can get away from him/her*  
  
~ Violet and Yami's kitchen ~  
  
Violet: I know what we can make. *Happily* Yami stew!  
  
Yami: With a side dish of stuffed-Violet.  
  
Violet: *Glaring* How did you come up with that so fast?! ...But really now, the sooner we can make something, the sooner we can get anyway from one another.  
  
Yami: I agree. So what should we make? Cookies, maybe?  
  
Violet: Sure, I want to make Sugar cookies.  
  
Yami: Chocolate chips are easier.  
  
Violet: Now how would you know that? Have you ever made them?  
  
Yami: No, but have you ever made Sugar cookies?  
  
Violet: ... ... Um, I've seen my Hikari make them once, and they don't take long! So, ha!  
  
Yami: *Sighs* Fine, do as you wish. *Mumbles* Stupid yami, gives yamis a bad name...  
  
Violet: I heard that... And, I'd like to think Marik and Bakura are worse than I. And I'm a better yami than you'll ever be!  
  
Yami: *Snorts* Yeah, right. That'll be the day.  
  
Violet: No, I am a better yami than you. And I can prove it! Just ask Vye!  
  
Yami: Sure, sure, what ever you say. *Isn't really listening anymore*  
  
Violet: *Sighs* Let's just make these darned cookies...  
  
Yami: *Nodds*  
  
*A few messes and two yamis covered in cookie dough and one in chocolate chips, the other is in sugar, later (and a few hours later) *  
  
Violet: *Sighs* This sugar is going to ruin my hair...  
  
Yami: *Rolls eyes* It's better than chocolate chips. I think they're done...  
  
Violet: Yep! *Grabs oven mitt, opens the over and tries to take out the cookies, until the oven mitt screams*  
  
Oven Mitt: Ahhh!!! Hot hot hooottt!!! *Jumps off Violet's hand and to the floor* That is really hot you know!!  
  
Violet and Yami: ...*Really wide eyes*  
  
Oven mitt: Do you who I am?!  
  
Violet: *Eyes still pretty big* A...talking oven mitt?  
  
Oven mitt: I'm not just ANY talking oven mitt, I'm the new logo-type thing for Arby's! Hrumph! *Hops away*  
  
Yami: That was...very strange...  
  
Violet: You said it... ...Oh no, the cookies! *Grabs another oven mitt and takes the cookies out* Oh darn it, they're a bit burned.  
  
Yami: *Mumbles* Stupid talking oven mitt... *Sighs* I'll just blame it on you not watching the clock.  
  
Violet: Why you little...  
  
Yami: Well, do you really think they would buy a talking oven mitt story?  
  
Violet: You've got a point there... Oh well, we're done now, so I don't have to hang around you anymore.  
  
Yami: Good, the feeling is mutual.  
  
~ Sara and Bakura's kitchen ~  
  
Sara *Sighs* All right, what are we going to make?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, you're the author, can't you just make something appear and say we made it?  
  
Sara: *Shakes her head* I'm afraid we'll have to play fair. We need to work together to make something... I know, we can make cookies. Safe, easy...well, at lest I hope.  
  
Bakura: *Grunts* Let's get going then, the sooner we finish, the sooner I can get away from you.  
  
Sara: Like wise. All right then, we'll make Peanut butter cookies. (A/N= Me fav! ^.^)  
  
Bakura: *Shrugs*  
  
*About an hour and a peanut butter throwing-match later*  
  
Sara: *Covered in peanut butter* I think they are almost done.  
  
Bakura: *Also covered in the stuff* Good. I want to leave.  
  
Sara: You can as soon as I get them out of the oven.  
  
Bakura: *Snorts* Then get them out of it.  
  
Sara: No, then they would be under cooked, and we'd have to start again.  
  
*A few minutes go by*  
  
Sara: All right, I think they are done now. *Grabs them out of the oven* You can go.  
  
Bakura: *walks away*  
  
Sara: *Thinks: Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought, but, it was as messy, if not more, than I thought...*  
  
~ Tristan and Duke's kitchen ~  
  
Tristan: So, what should we make, man?  
  
Duke: I don't know, I was going to ask you. Well...Maybe we should try to make a small cake or something...There should be a cooking book around here somewhere, anyway...  
  
Tristan: Yeah... Hey, there's one! *Grabs one that was on the counter* Let's see...cake...cake...Oh, here's one! Strawberry Short cake...Uh, that okay?  
  
Duke: Erm, okay, but does it have to be Strawberry?  
  
Tristan: Well, that's what it says in the book! I think we should just go by the book on this, Duke...  
  
Duke: None sense! Let me see that! *Grabs book* Ah, see here? Where it says to add Strawberries? Why not add vanilla instead?  
  
Tristan: Hmmm...Hrrmmm...I, I guess. All right. But, if it doesn't work, don't blame me.  
  
Duke: *Laughs* Oh, I think it'll work.  
  
*About an hour or so later*  
  
Tristan: *On the ground a little ways away from where they were cooking* See? Told you not to put it in!  
  
Duke: *Also on the ground* How was I supposed to know that if I did, it would explode?! *Throws his hands up then gets up*  
  
Tristan: Well, you should of. And now look, everything is a mess. Come one, let's just make it by the book. *Also gets up*  
  
Duke: All right, all right, fine. Let's make it by the book. *Walks over to the oven*  
  
*About another hour later*  
  
Tristan: Now look, it came out just fine.  
  
Duke: Good. Now I can leave. *Walks away, still a little flustered by the one that exploded*  
  
Tristan: *Rolls eyes*  
  
~ Serenity and Rex Raptor's kitchen ~  
  
Rex: I don't know how I got stuck with you, but let's make this quick, got it?  
  
Serenity: All right. Um, I don't even really know who you are, but, I think I know what we can make.  
  
Rex: *Blinks* Oh yeah, I don't think I know who you are, either... Well, I think they called you Serenity, right? I'm Rex Raptor. And, what can we make?  
  
Serenity: Yes, I know, they said your name. And, we can make Sopapillas. I can show you, it's pretty simple.  
  
Rex: Okay, Let's get started.  
  
*A little while, and a few burnt Sopapillas later*  
  
Rex: You said this was pretty simple, then how come I'm not getting' the hang of it? *Grumping*  
  
Serenity: *Laughs* Don't worry, you will. These look good, and I think that's enough, we both made ten.  
  
Rex: Good, I can stop now. *Gets out his deck and starts looking through it*  
  
Serenity: *Sighs*  
  
~ Yugi and Marik's kitchen ~  
  
Marik: Why did she put me with you? I mean, YOU of ALL people had to be the one I was stuck with... *Mumbles*  
  
Yugi: *Quietly* Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner you can leave.  
  
Marik: *Looks at Yugi* Hmm...I suppose that you are right. *Sighs* What are we going to make?  
  
Yugi: Well, here is a nice cake recipe. *Is looking at a cookbook*  
  
Marik: All right, let's make this snappy.  
  
Yugi: Okay, here is what we need to do. ...  
  
*A few hours and screams later*  
  
Marik: I...hate...cakes...  
  
Yugi: Well, you should have put on an oven mitt to get it out of the oven. That way you wouldn't have gotten burned.  
  
Marik: I don't care what you say, I don't take advice from you.  
  
Yugi: *Mumbles* Maybe you should...  
  
Marik: What was that?!!  
  
Yugi: *Wincing* Nothing...  
  
Marik: Good. Now, the chocolate cake is done so I can leave. *Leaves, mumbling something about evil cakes that are trying to take over the world by burning people's hands*  
  
Yugi: ...*Looking toward the way Marik left with a strange look on his face, having heard his mumbles...*  
  
~ Sahera and Joey's kitchen ~  
  
Sahera: Okay, what should we make, Wheeler?  
  
Joey: Um...chocolate cookies? With extra chocolate chips?!  
  
Sahera: Simple enough. *Starts getting various things out needed for making the cookies*  
  
*A little while later*  
  
Sahera: Waah, where'd the chocolate chips go?  
  
Joey: *whistling innocently*  
  
Sahera: *Looks at him suspiciously* You ate 'em, didn't you?  
  
Joey: ... ...*Nods*  
  
Sahera: *Sighs* Oh well, they can do without the chips.  
  
*A little while later*  
  
Sahera: There all done! Now, we can get these back to the place we meet for proof, if you would stop eating them, Joey! .And, aren't they hot?  
  
Joey: *Mouth full* 'of, sowy. Nuf, nut hof.  
  
Sahera: Uhh...riight, *mutters* Pig...  
  
~ Isis and Malik's kitchen ~  
  
Malik: All right sister, what should we make?  
  
Isis: I was thinking... Chocolate pie.  
  
Malik: Why chocolate? Why not...something else?  
  
Isis: *Snaps at him* Because, I want it chocolate, ok?  
  
Malik: Ok, ok, shish... *Taking a step back*  
  
Isis: Okay, now here is what we need for it...  
  
*A little while later*  
  
Malik: How was I supposed to know it needed to be on to cook?  
  
Isis: And dummy would know that, so you should too. *Sternly* The oven needs to be on in order to cook something.  
  
Malik: *Sighs* All right, I get it.  
  
*Yet still a little while later*  
  
Malik: Did it work now?  
  
Isis: Yes, just fine. We can depart now.  
  
Malik: Good. See you sis. *Walks off*  
  
~ Mokuba and Shadi's kitchen ~  
  
Mokuba: So, what are we going to make, Shadi?  
  
Shadi: I was about to ask you the same question, young one.  
  
Mokuba: Heh, okay...Let's make cookies! Chocolate chip!  
  
Shadi: *Laughs* Okay, chocolate chip cookies it is.  
  
*About a hour later*  
  
Mokuba: And use an oven mitt to get it out of the oven!  
  
Shadi: Why?  
  
Mokuba: The oven is very, very hot; you'll get burned if you don't use an oven mitt!  
  
Shadi: Oh, I see. *Grabs and oven mitt and takes the cookies out*  
  
Mokuba: Yay! We're done!  
  
~ Ryou and Rebecca's kitchen ~  
  
Ryou: Okay Rebecca, what would you like to make?  
  
Rebecca: Cake! *Smiles happily* Marble cake!  
  
Ryou: *Nods* Okay. Let's see... *Looking through cookbook* Ah, here we are. Marble cake. All right, can you get these items, Rebecca...?  
  
*About an hour or so later*  
  
Rebecca: I didn't mean to drop it...it just, it slipped.  
  
Ryou: I know. It's all right; the cake will be just a little smaller than planned...  
  
Rebecca: *crying* It's not all right! I'm so clumsy...It's not all right!!  
  
Ryou: ...*Sighs* Well, let's try it again.  
  
*About another hour later*  
  
Rebecca: Did it come out good?  
  
Ryou: Yes, it sure did. We're done now, come on, let's go.  
  
Rebecca: Yay!  
  
~ Living room, where everyone meets to show what they made ~  
  
Sara: We made peanut butter cookies. What did you guys make?  
  
Sahera: *Laughs* so that's why peanut butter is all over you two...  
  
Bakura: What did you make?  
  
Sahera and Joey: Chocolate cookies.  
  
Sahera: And they would have also had chocolate chips in them, but SOMEONE ate them all before we could put them in. *Glares at Joey*  
  
Joey: Uh yeah...heh...Well, they're fine without 'em!  
  
Sahera: Yeah, but that would have been better with them...*Mumbles*  
  
Sara: Anyway, you did you guys make?  
  
Seto and Vye: Cherry pie.  
  
Yami and Violet: Chocolate chip and sugar cookies.  
  
Tea and Mia: Half-Chocolate and half-Strawberry cake.  
  
Ryou and Rebecca: Marble cake.  
  
Isis and Malik: Chocolate pie.  
  
Serenity and Rex: Sopapillas.  
  
Tristan and Duke: Strawberry short cake.  
  
Mokuba and Shadi: Chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Yugi and Marik: Chocolate cake.  
  
Joey: Ooo...So many good stuffs...Can we eat now?  
  
Sara: All right, yes. I give everyone permission to eat up! Hurry, before Joey eats it all!  
  
Everyone but Joey: *Laughs*  
  
Joey: *Glares*  
  
Everyone: *Digs into the food*  
  
~~  
  
M'ki, that's all for now, folks! If you would like me to write up another chapter, please, please review! 


End file.
